bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke's Back
Luke's Back "Luke's Back" is the twelfth episode in season 1 of Bunk'd. It aired on February 12, 2016. This episode scored 1.8 million viewers. Overview Luke reunites with his siblings to get some summer school help from Ravi. Meanwhile, a turf war erupts between Camp Kikiwaka and Camp Champion, the rival camp across the lake. Plot The older brother on the original Disney Channel show Jessie, Luke (Cameron Boyce) has been away at summer school and shows up under the pretense of needing Ravi to help him with his school work. His introduction to the show is, unsurprisingly, playing a prank on Ravi, waking him up with the shaving cream and feather trick he calls Sleeping Santa (Ravi calls it “not funny the first ten times.”) Not long after Luke’s arrival, Ravi finds himself in a confrontation with the guys from Camp Champion and is determined to not let his big brother fight his battles for him. So determined he challenges Camp Champion ringleader Eric to an archery battle. The winner gets the Spot, the popular hangout place where Emma and Xander like to go “to chat.” Luke, meanwhile, creates some trouble for Emma by tickling her just the right way so she’ll snort in front of Xander. Xander tries to make up for Emma’s embarrassment by sharing that he has a fake little toe of all things but both find it difficult not to bust on each other for their imperfections. The other small storyline of the episode is a strange and unexpected rivalry Lou and Hazel have over Eric, who they both claimed to have dated on July 4. Their rivalry ends up hurting Kikiwaka – or as Eric likes to call them Wikiwaka – during the big archery battle, but Ravi and Luke’s newfound partnership (Luke finds it a lot easier to respect Ravi when his shirt isn’t tucked into his shorts) ends up being a secret weapon in the battle for Spot supremacy. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen (credit only) Recurring Cast *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen Special guest Cast *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Spencer List as Eric Memorable Quotes International Premieres * April 4, 2016 (UK and Ireland) * April 16, 2016 (France) * May 22, 2016 (Israel) * June 1, 2016 (Latin America) * August 10, 2016 (Brazil) * January 7, 2017 (Hungary) Trivia *Tiffany (Nina Lu) didn't appear in this episode. *Cameron Boyce reprises his role as Luke Ross in this episode. *Spencer List is Peyton List's real-life twin brother. Hazel references this by saying they look alike. *This is the first episode a character from JESSIE arrives and is a guest star. *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney app. *It is revealed that Luke has gotten all A's in summer school and the reason why visited is that he missed Ravi, Zuri, and Emma. This shows Luke ended up making good on his promise to Jessie to pull his weight in school after all. *Camp Kikiwaka got to keep the spot. *Eric called Luke "Puke", which was the same nickname Trevor gave him in the ''JESSIE ''episode "Zombie Tea Party 5". *It is revealed that Xander has a fake pinky toe. *This episode got 1.88 million viewers. *Tiffany is the only character who never met Luke in the episode. Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Airing in 2016 Category:Aired episodes